starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lado oscuro de la Fuerza
El lado oscuro de la Fuerza era un aspecto de la Fuerza.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Las personas que utilizaban el Lado Oscuro obtenían su poder de emociones desatadas como la ira, el odio [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y la agresividad.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Los Sith fueron los mayores practicantes del Lado Oscuro y eran los enemigos mortales de la Orden Jedi, que seguía el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Hubo otros como la Inquisición, que también explotaron los poderes del Lado Oscuro.Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual Darth Sidious creía que la fuente del poder del Lado Oscuro provenía "del universo que se extiende más allá de nuestros mapas".Consecuencias Definición El Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza está asociado a los aspectos más crueles y malignos de esta (desde la perspectiva de los seres sintientes), tales como la muerte, el sufrimiento, la corrupción y la dominación, entre otros. También está alineado con la búsqueda del poder supremo: el deseo primigenio de todos los seres vivos de incrementar sus capacidades y su dominio sobre el entorno -incluidos otros seres- para ejercer su voluntad sin oposición. Naturaleza del Lado Oscuro De acuerdo a la filosofía Sith, el estado natural de las cosas es un conflicto perpetuo que fuerza a todos los seres vivos a crecer y adaptarse, desembocando en la supremacía de los más poderosos y el exterminio o esclavitud de los más débiles – un darwinismo extremo que conduce gradualmente a la perfección de los supervivientes. Así, la Fuerza es una herramienta en manos de sus usuarios, y adentrarse en sus misterios conduce a comprender esta verdad fundamental: que todas las relaciones entre seres sintientes son condicionadas por el poder y pulsiones de estos, llevándolos al estado de conflicto perpetuo mencionado anteriormente. Esto choca frontalmente con la visión Jedi de la Fuerza como elemento cohesionador y benevolente para la Galaxia, que además condiciona el devenir de los sensibles a ella al ser meras "herramientas en manos de la Fuerza". Para la filosofía Sith, la Fuerza no niega el libre albedrío, sino que ella misma lo fomenta al dotar de poder a sus usuarios – aunque paradójicamente, los usuarios del Lado Oscuro tienden a ser cada vez más paranoicos y esclavos de sus pasiones. Esto podría resolverse aduciendo que sólo aquellos usuarios con una voluntad férrea pueden usar prolongadamente los poderes del Lado Oscuro sin sucumbir a sus efectos autodestructivos. Así, la misma Fuerza es un cruel método de selección natural, alimentándose de las voluntades débiles y recompensando a las fuertes. Emociones: Núcleo del poder El Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza se nutre de las emociones desatadas de sus usuarios, tanto positivas (euforia, pasión, alegría) como negativas (frustración, ira, miedo, sadismo). Pero dadas la filosofía y naturaleza depredadoras del Lado Oscuro, se fomentan mucho más las segundas, ya que predisponen al estado mental adecuado para ejercer dominación indiscriminada sin consideración alguna hacia otros. Esto provoca que los usuarios del Lado Oscuro sean agresivos (a veces hasta el punto de la demencia), cínicos, psicopáticos y con un instinto de supervivencia extremadamente desarrollado. En el caso de los Sith, hacen hincapié en el deseo de superación personal como emoción “positiva” y en la ira y frustración como emociones “negativas”. Consideran que su comprensión de la Fuerza es mucho más completa que la de sus enemigos, ya que reconocen el papel natural e inevitable de las emociones como catalizador de los poderes de la Fuerza, mientras que los Jedi tratan en vano de colocarse aparte de ellas, progresando de forma mucho más lenta e insatisfactoria. Pero al igual que los Jedi, desalientan explícitamente el amor: consideran que conduce a la misericordia, el auto sacrificio y el cese de las ambiciones, cosas que son anatema para su filosofía. Apariciones *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' * [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * * * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book I: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book II: Shadows and Secrets'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Bloodline'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Part III'' }} Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * *''The Story of Darth Vader'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Lado oscuro